kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Scorpion
|gender= Female |television= Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness |voice= Lynn MilgrimIMDb.com - "Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness" |alias= Qiong Qi |appearance= Red and black (formerly yellow) with yellow eyes |combat= Poisonous stinger; mind control; unspecified fighting style |fate= Defeated by Po and Monkey; lost the sun orchid ("Scorpion's Sting") |quote= "This is going to sting a little bit — just kidding. It burns like fire!" }} Scorpion (also known as Qiong QiNick.com - "Kung Fu Panda -- Enemy Art Flipbook") is a character in the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. She is, as her name suggests, a who plays one of the villains in the series. She has so far only been featured in "Scorpion's Sting". Biography Beginnings As narrated by Shifu in Legends of Awesomeness, Scorpion once lived in the Valley of Peace where she was a celebrated healer, skilled in the use of medicinal herbs and grew experimental flowers in the Valley's rich soil. She one day stumbled upon a hypnotic elixir and stung herself with it, which then warped her body and her mind. She used this new power to assault the Valley, using her elixir-enhanced stinger to control others, turning them into red-eyed drones. ]] She nearly succeeded in taking the Valley over until she lay seige to the Jade Palace. Oogway stood in her way, using the villagers' loyalty to free them of Scorpion's mind-control and his shell to break her stinger, rendering her powerless. Oogway thereafter banished Scorpion and she stole the last Sun Orchid in the entire Valley in retaliation, and swore eternal vengeance on anyone from the Valley of Peace. In Legends of Awesomeness in her lair]] For many years after that, Scorpion resided in a nearby valley, killing any visitors from the Valley of Peace and taking their skulls as trophies, building up a large collection. One day, two new visitors from the Valley of Peace arrived in Scorpion's territory: Po, the Dragon Warrior and Monkey of the Furious Five, in search of the last Sun orchid to cure Tigress' River Fever. Scorpion spotted their trespass from her mystical reflecting pool and decided to take Po's head to add to her collection of skulls. She captured Monkey and used her hypnotic sting to bring him under her control and force him to attack Po. but the absent-minded panda didn't take seriously and made his way to the doors of Scorpion's lair. Scorpion snuck out and passed Monkey a pair of swords to finish Po off. Eventually, Monkey came back, dragging Po's body on a wheelbarrow. Scorpion then examined the body, and commented that he shouldn't stink already if the panda has been dead only a few minutes. It is then that Po is revealed to be alive, having broken the mind-control on Monkey with "the poison of friendship." Though astonished, Scorpion fought against the two Kung Fu warriors for possession of the orchid. Scorpion was able to get the upper hand with her small stature and multiple eyes. However, Po took her by surprise by making a funny face, before belly-bouncing her against her throne. Scorpion's stinger became lodged in her chair, and Po sneezed up two throwing stars to pin her arms. He and Monkey then leave with the orchid. Personality ]] Scorpion was once a kind and compassionate healer, and held in high-esteem by the Valley. The fact that she also grew experimental flowers showed she was constantly looking for more ways to cure and heal others. But all that changed when she stung herself with a hypnotic elixir, which warped her mind and body. She became cruel and power-hungry, no longer caring about healing but rather manipulating others as her mind-controlled pawns. Scorpion is shown to be vengeful against anyone from the Valley of Peace, stealing the last Sun Orchid (the only cure for River Fever) before being exiled for her crimes. Despite her sinister motives, however, she seems to have a rather well-mannered and dainty personality. This shows in how she sees Po and calls him "adorable" before commenting on wanting his head for her collection of skulls. She also showed somewhat of a nurturing encouragement to Monkey when she thought he had destroyed Po, as she ordered him to do after hypnotizing him. Even in her fight with Po and Monkey, she would act fussy at times, while still trying to attack and sting both of them. Fighting Style/Abilities Scorpion prefers to use her mind-control to force others to do her dirty work, but that doesn't mean she isn't capable of handling someone in direct-combat. Much like Mantis, Scorpion is a skilled fighter. She uses her claws, legs, and tail to almost effortlessly overcome large foes, and uses her many eyes to stay alert and counter her foes' attacks. As a former healer, Scorpion is knowledgeable in medicinal herbs as well as poisonous plants, making her even more dangerous. Scorpion has also displayed the ability to perform via the water of her bowl, which she used to spy on Po and Monkey when they came to her valley. Relationships Oogway After her corruption, Scorpion led an attack on the Jade Palace with the villagers as her mind-controlled drones. But Oogway had thwarted her plans by using the villagers' loyalty to him to free them of the mind control. After Oogway exiled her, Scorpion gained a great loathing for the old turtle and took out her vengeful rage on anyone from the Valley of Peace. Po in the episode "Scorpion's Sting"]] While Scorpion considered Po an enemy (him being from the Valley of Peace), she also saw him as an adorable panda, and greatly desired his head for her collection of skulls. This was her prime motivation for hypnotizing Monkey into trying to destroy Po. After Po defeated her and claimed her orchid, Scorpion probably holds a strong grudge towards the panda, though it can be assumed that she still wants his head. Trivia *In character concept art, Scorpion's name was listed as "Qiong Qi". Gallery Qiong Qi.jpg|Concept illustration of Scorpion Scorpion-concept-art.jpg|Character concept art of Scorpion ScorpionEarly3.jpg Reach for flower.jpg Scorpion-stuck.png View more... Quotes ! His adorable panda head will fit right here... once I sever it from his body. |speaker= Scorpion when viewing Po and Monkey through her bowl |source= Scorpion's Sting }} References Category:Characters Category:Article stubs Category:TV Series Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Minor Characters